University of Arizona Program
[http://residency.pathology.arizona.edu/ Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency] '''Program Director:''' Demaretta Rush, MD '''Other Notable Faculty''' * '''Number of residents (per year / total):''' 4/16 '''Program Info''' *ACGME Accredited? Yes *Sponsors Visas? *Allows External Electives? How many? Yes, starting second year *Vacation Time (annually): *Core rotations done at which hospitals? How many core rotations at each hospital? *Average work hours on surg path? 55/wk '''Comment 1''' *Date posted: 2010 *Pros: Close-knit group of people in an informal laid-back setting *Cons: Case load could be better, but is improving *Average work hours on surg path? 9.5 hours per day *Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes *Do you feel you have: **Adequate preview time? Yes **Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? Yes **Adequate AP Teaching? Yes **Adequate CP Teaching? Yes *CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? Yes **Programs try to follow recommended guidelines for fellowship applications. '''Comment 2''' * Date Posted: 10/2011 '''Do you feel you have:''' *Adequate preview time? Yes, usually *Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? Yes *Adequate AP Teaching? Yes *Adequate CP Teaching? Yes '''Pros''': Large annual book stipend, early resident autonomy and ownership of cases, full transplant services, medical kidney exposure '''Cons''': Short-staffed (attendings), limited outside consult volume, limited exposure to soft tissue cases and pediatric path '''Comment 3''' Date Posted: 4/12/12 Residency Program Name: University of Arizona Residency Program Director: *Richard Sobonya, MD Number of residents (per year / total): *15 total. Visas Sponsored: * Pros: *Great experience in owning your cases and working them up rather than simply sitting through sign out. Work hours are not too bad. Cons: *N/A. Average work hours on surg path? *50-60. Are you allowed to do external rotations? *Yes. Famous Faculty: * Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? *Most of the time. Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *AP needs additional support staff. CP has adequate support staff. Adequate AP Teaching? *Yes. Adequate CP Teaching? *Yes. Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: *GI, Heme, Forensics. CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? *N/A. CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? Comment 4 Date Posted: 3/26/13 Program name: University of Arizona Program Director: Richard Sobonya, MD Number of residents (per year / total): average 5/16 Average work hours on surgical path? Yes Fellowship Programs offered? Please list. GI, Molecular, Heme Additional benefits to trainees (Book Fund, Travel Fund, Other resources): Book fund - $2000; Travel fund - comes from book fund if not presenting; addiditonal funds provided for presenters/abstract accepted poster [http://pathology.arizona.edu/education/fellowship Gastrointestinal Pathology Fellowship] [http://pathology.arizona.edu/education/fellowship Hematopathology Fellowship] The Department of Pathology of the University of Arizona College of Medicine is offering a Fellowship in Hematopathology, to start July 1. This is a 1- year, ACGME approved fellowship with emphasis on both diagnostic skills and research. The clinical service year will include acquisition of diagnostic skills in bone marrow, lymph node, nonmalignant laboratory-based hematology and teaching of residents and medical students. This will include use of our extensive automated immunohistochemistry facility, flow cytometry laboratory, specialized coagulation laboratory and developing molecular diagnostics section. In addition, the Hematopathology section is actively involved in support of the adult and pediatric bone marrow transplant programs, regional Hemophilia Center, and Artificial Heart transplant program. The research year will consist of developing and executing a research project with emphasis on publication of data and initiation of a project with potential for independent funding. There is a strong tradition of excellence in Hematopathology at the University of Arizona. We are recognized as a regional Hematopathology referral center for the Southwest. We are an active participant in the Southwest Oncology Group including being the tissue repository for all lymphoma studies and head their Lymphoma Correlative Sciences Committee. Molecular testing, including a microarray core facility, is available. The University of Arizona offers a competitive salary and benefits package. The opportunities for recreational and educational activities along with a sunny and thriving desert climate are very attractive features. We are an EEO/AA employer. Submit a University of Arizona application (http://www.gme.medicine.arizona.edu/applicants/forms/residency_fellowship_app.pdf), a current curriculum vitae, a personal statement, and three recommendations letters to: Catherine M. Spier, MD Fellowship Director University of Arizona College of Medicine Department of Pathology P.O. Box 245059 1501 N. Campbell Avenue Tucson, AZ 85724-5059 [http://pathology.arizona.edu/education/fellowship Molecular Genetics Fellowship]